What Happens in Zootopia
by NeroHopps
Summary: After knowing each other for so long, Nick comes to terms with his founded love for Judy. The bunny requites this love, but will the trials that follow end this love before it has a chance to truly blossom?
1. Chapter 1: Love confessions

Beep beep beep beep! The alarm blares from the small end table next to the rickety bed in the small apartment. Judy opens her eyes, everything is a blur until her eyes adjust to the world around her. She sits up in her bed which lets out a creak as he does so. With a yawn and a stretch she is now full of energy and ready to start the day. She leaps out of bed, washes her face, puts on her uniform, and grabs her phone. Just as she grabs the phone it dings notifying a received message. Judy unlocks the phone and clicks the message.

"Good morning Carrots. Ready to make the world a better place?"

A warm smile comes to Judy's face. Nick has texted her good morning for the past week. It was always nice to wake up to a morning welcome. Ever since leaving the farm Judy has felt alone at her little sorry excuse of an apartment. She was used to having her parents and numerous siblings there when the morning came. She typed a reply before she left for the station.

"Good morning sly fox. Always ready."

Judy arrives at the station. ZPD cruisers lined the left side of the front of the building. To the right was the three wheeled joke-mobile she had to put up with her first few days. Judy recalled those starting days. How she felt alone and looked down on. Even Nick would act condescending to her. But eventually, Nick warmed up, and became the only one there who really believed in her.

"Hey there fluff. What's wrong? Didn't get your morning Carrot?"

Judy jumped, startled out of her daze. She whips around and sees Nick holding a coffee thermos in his right hand and his left hand placed in the pocket of his uniform pants. His fur was a mess and he wore his aviator sunglasses.

"You look like a bum."

"You know I don't care for mornings."

Judy chuckled at her partner with a light blush in her ears. Nick wetted his paw and slicked his fur down.

"There, good to go."

"You're something else."

"But you love me. Well we better go. This city won't save itself."

The pair enter the station. The large open room was a bustle of officers, a few mammals brought in for whatever reason, people looking to have their cases looked into, and at the center at the greeting counter was the chubby cheetah Benjamin Clawhauser, he was eating a donut with two more boxes next tot the one he was currently finishing. Judy and Nick walk over to say hello. Ben didn't notice them as he was jamming out to some Gazelle playing on his iPaw. Nick knocks on the counter which catches the over weight cat's attention.

"Oh hey guys! When did you get here?"

"Just now. How ya doing Ben?"

"Amazing! Nick, have you heard the new single released by Gazelle?"

"I don't really care or pop music."

Clawhauser gasps and draws back.

"Blasphemy!"

Judy chuckles at the antics. She then clears her throat and speaks up.

"So Ben, there a meeting today?"

"Oh, no. not today. But Chief wanted to see you two in his office."

"Why? Did we do something wrong?"

"No way carrots. Maybe he just has some special case he wants us to handle personally."

Clawhauser stuffs the last of his donut in his mouth and speaks up, his mouth still full.

"Well, whatever reason, better get in there."

Nick and Judy arrive outside Bogo's office. The door was much taller than them, it is a bison who has to get through there after all. Nick knocks on the office door and from behind comes a rough voice.

"Come in!"

The two mammals walk in. The bulked out bison is hunched over doing some paper work. He looks up when he hears the door click shut.

"Ah. Officer Hopps, Wilde."

"You wanted to see us sir?"

"Yeah, what's up chief?"

"come you two, sit."

Nick and Judy approach the desk. Nicks head just reaches the top of it. The two pull themselves into the large chairs in front of Bogo.

"You two have been real busy since you started here. And you have done a great job."

"Aw shucks boss. Gonna make me blush."

"Can it Wilde. But it is because you two have worked so hard and done so well for quite some time, that I have decided to give you two a paid weeks vacation."

"What?! Chief, are you sure? Will the ZPD have enough officers on hand without me and Nick here?"

"Hopps, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't know we would be alright."

Nick sips at his coffee and Judy relaxes back into her seat.

"Gee Chief, didn't take ya for the charitable type."

"Don't push it Wilde! I can make sure you stay here while Hopps has off."

Nicks ears drop and he shuts up. Judy giggles at the fox. Nick scowls over at the bunny. She just smiles and shrugs.

"Well, you tow can go home."

"Thank you Chief."

"Yeah, thanks boss."

Back out front of the station, Nick and Judy discuss what each other may do on their week off.

"Man, I got up this morning for nothing then."

"You really are a bum Nick."

"Yeah, but that's what happens when a usually nocturnal mammal has to get up early."

"True. Well i have no idea what to do with my week. I don't normally have this much free time."

Nick sips more coffee, then he suggests;

"Well, why don't we go out for some food?"

"Hmmm. Yeah, that sounds nice. We never see each other outside of work."

"Then I'll head back to my place and change. See you at Little Rodentia at eleven then?"

"See ya there partner."

Judy exclaims cheerfully before starting her way home. When Judy can no longer see him, Nicks ears droop and a sad expression dawns his muzzle. Ever since that day on the cable car he had felt something for the sweet energetic little bunny. After more time passed, after days spent together on the beat, he knew what he felt. He had fallen for Judy. But what would she think?

I'm a predator, she's a prey. How could she feel the same? Nick didn't care what others thought of him. He learned how to ignore that years ago. But would what others think affect Judy's reaction? Is it possible for her to feel the same way? So many questions, and the only way to find an answer was to ask her.

The streets were busy in Little Rodentia. Mice, rats, shrews, and other smaller mammals out and about shopping, driving, walking. The buildings were as tall as Nick, who stood out side a restaurant which was built bigger than the rest of the buildings to allow larger mammals to dine there. Nick was dressed in a pair of grey pants, a white tee, and a charcoal gray slim fit hoodie. It is eleven o' 5. Where is she? I hope she didn't get weirded out when I asked her to lunch.

"Nick!"

The vulpine turned and saw Judy just down the street. She was dressed in a pink and purple polkadot dress that fell to her ankles. It drifted behind her as she walked toward Nick. He had never seen her in anything other than Jeans and a shirt, or her uniform. She looked amazing. The dress made her eyes pop even more than usual. The stunning violet that they are. Nick stood in a daze.

"Nick? You okay?"

"H-huh? Oh yeah. Never took you for the type to wear a dress."

"Oh this? Yeah, it's been a while but I figured it would be nice for today."

"Well you look good."

"Not thinking of having me for the main course are ya?"

Judy laughed at her joke. Nick chuckled lightly. She didn't seem to notice the true affect she had on him.

"Well, I suppose we should head in."

Nick holds the door open for Judy to walk before him.

"Oh, what a gentlemammal."

Now seated at their table the waiter, a mouse who had to climb a wheeled ladder to reach their height, takes their orders. After the waiter leaves, the pair sit silently for a moment. Judy smiled at Nick, Nick smiled nervously. He was so hot from nerves he nearly began to pant. Judy is the one to break the silence.

"This place is really nice. I'm not sure I can afford this all."

"Oh, you won;t be paying. I've got it."

"You're full of sweet today. You sick?"

Judy jokingly remarks. Nicks emotions get the better of him and his ears droop. Judy notices her partners reaction.

"I'm sorry Nick. I didn't mean to upset you."

"What? You didn't."

"You're lying, your ears are droopy."

Nick jolts and looks to his floppy ears. He straightens them.

"So what's wrong Nick?"

"N-nothing, really."

"I know you say, 'Don't let them see that they get to you' but it's clear something big is on your mind. You can tell me."

Nick opens his maw but nothing comes out. For a moment Judy waits for him to speak. But not long after her coaxing, the waiter returns with their food. Nick lets out a sight of relief and they begin to eat.

"This is really good. Thanks for bringing me here."

"Only the best for the worlds best partner."

Blush came to Judy's ears and she smiled. Nick smiled and relaxed a little. Judy's smile always made Nick feel better, he thought her beautiful was every kind of cute.

"Judy."

"Yeah Nick?"

"I have something I need to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

"Not here though. Will you come back to my apartment with me to talk in private?"

"Sure."

Nick and Judy finish their food then leave Little Rodentia. After a short walk they arrived to an apartment in the nocturnal district. The building was painted with dark tones and had vines growing up along either side. Judy followed Nick inside, His apartment is on the second floor. Inside his apartment was a modest abode. There seemed to be no bedroom, the couch had a sheet, blanket, and pillow thrown on it. Further in is a small kitchen and to the left is a bathroom.

"Sorry for the mess. Honestly inviting you over was kinda spur of the moment."

"Oh I don't mind. This is nothing compared to back home."

Nick grins and sits on the couch. He leans forward and places his hands together with his fingers entangled. Judy stands in front of the fox with a look of slight concern. She is worried for her friend.

"Judy, we have been friends for quite some time. You changed my life for the better and I cannot thank you enough."

Judy stands silent. Her eyes begin to water and tears start becoming visible, resting on her waterline.

"Emotional bunny."

Nick pulls Judy into a tight hug. Judy wraps her arms around the comforting vulpine.

"Nick, you changed my life too. Without you, I may still be a racist, profiling dumb bunny."

"Oh Judy, but that's what brought you to me. And be it wrong or not, I'm thankful."

"You're too sweet Nick."

Judy regains herself, standing on her feet steadily in front of Nick again.

"But you did something no one else could Judy."

"What's that?"

"You made me unable to hide the fact you got to me."

Judy smiled as she sniffled.

"But Judy, I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Shortly after solving the case of the nighthowlers, I felt something different. It was strong, and grew as time went on. Spending time with you as I have has made me sure of this."

"What are you trying to say Nick?"

Nick fell silent. He stared at the floor between his paws. he took in a deep breath and held it a moment. He spoke with the exhale.

"I'm in love with you Judy."

Judy's eyes shot open. Shock struck her frozen and silent. Nick's ears drooped and his head lowered.

"I don't know what you might think of me now, or how you must feel, but I had to tell you."

"What would other animals think? A predator and prey together."

"I don't know and I don't care. I am ready to face anything to have you."

Judy said nothing. She looked ate Nick, un-moving, without a word. Nicks confidence began to waver and as it did he slumped over more, burying his muzzle in his paws. He jolts slightly as he feels Judy's hand lift his chin. Water forms in Nicks eyes when he sees tears falling over the fur on Judy's cheeks.

"What's wrong Judy?"

"Nick... I feel the same way. I love you."

"What? But, how? When?"

"It started on the cable car. After hearing about what you went through, I knew you were different. It got so strong, I didn't know what to do."

Judy falls into Nick's lap bawling. Nick rubs her back and the top of her head.

"Oh carrots, such an emotional bunny."

"I'm so sorry Nick."

"But what about others? What about your family? What will they think of this?"

"I don't care, I'm willing to chance things."

Judy lunges forward pushing Nick back on the couch. Maw to maw, Judy kisses Nick passionately. Nick returns the kiss. Years of affection and emotions, bursting forward in this single moment. A temporary resolve, before the trials to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Matters

Judy stayed the night at Nick's apartment. She slept with Nick on his makeshift bed/couch. The limited pillow surface made it so the two had to cuddle up close to one another. The first to wake this time was Nick. Judy's head was rested under his chin, his arm is draped over her torso, and their legs intertwined. She is wearing a black tube top and black shorts that only stretched over the top of her thighs. Judy's fur was soft against Nick's, her scent was mesmerizing. Nick tightened his hold pulling Judy harder against him. He felt a relaxation and joy he hadn't felt since he was a kit. He didn't want to move from that spot, but it was time to get up.

"Hey Judy."

Nick spoke softly giving a light shake to the sleeping bunny. She stirred a little but didn't wake. Nick looked at the digital clock sitting on the entertainment stand, it is ten in the morning.

"Carrots, it's time to get up."

Nick spoke louder this time and gave a slightly harder nudge. Judy stirred and stretched. She looked back rubbing one of her eyes.

"Morning Nick."

The foxes ears were bright red. Judy was absolutely adorable when she woke up. One ear drooped over one eye and the hand rubbing it, the other half open, giving a peak of her radiant violet iris. The way she was turned back accented her curves which drove the predator nuts.

"Something wrong Nick?"

Judy speaking snapped Nick back to the situation. He grinned nervously and scratched his head.

"O-oh. No. Just, do you always sleep in this late on days off?"

Judy looks at the clock which now shows 10 o' 2.

"No, but sleeping in your arms was nice. It was the best sleep I've gotten since being in Zootopia."

"Well that's unbelievably sweet and I could lay like this forever, but I think we should get up."

Judy nods and sits up on the edge of the cushion. She stretches her arms up high and lets out a yawn before standing. Nick sits up and watches her pick up her dress and put it back on. After she has adorned her polkadot dress, Nick goes to a dresser set in the corner of the living room and pulls out a pair of black jeans, and a red and black long sleeved hooded tee.

"So, what's the plan for today fluff?"

"Well... I was thinking of calling my parents, I haven't gone to visit them since coming to the city, and who knows when I'll have this much time off again."

"Sounds fun, hope you have fun. I'll be here waiting for you to get back."

"Excuse me? You would come with me you sly fox."

"What?!"

"Oh calm down Nick. My parents are pretty cool, you would be fine."

"Well, it's not like I have anything else going on. So why not."

Judy squees with excitement, adding to her already high level of cute. Judy sits back on the couch and pulls her phone out of a pocket hidden inside the dress. She taps a couple of times and soon after a voice comes from the device.

"Judy! Stu, come here, it's our daughter."

"Jude! How ya been pumpkin?"

"Hi mom, hi dad. I've been good. I was given a week off by the Chief."

"That's wonderful, my hard working little girl needs a break."

"Thanks dad. I was thinking of coming to visit."

"Well that would be wonderful darling."

"But I was wondering if I could bring someone with me."

"Who's that honey bun?"

"My partner Nick."

Judy motions for Nick to come over. The fox plops next to Judy on the couch. When in cam, he smiles and waves.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hopps."

"Oh, is this the Nick you always talk about?"

Judy blushes and her eyes dart to Nick and back to the phone.

"Y-yes mom, this is that Nick."

"Well, I don't see the harm in him coming too. It's about time we met the mammal who saved our little girl."

"He hasn't tried any funny stuff has he Jude?"

"No dad, he hasn't."

"don't worry Mr. H, you're daughter is safe with me."

"Alright, if you say so."

Stu gives a stern look before returning to his usual cheery disposition. Everyone says their farewells and the call is ended.

"You're dad seems fond of me."

"Nick, he's just looking out for me. I agree it's a bit much, but he's my dad."

"Well, we all can't be so lucky to have two loving parents."

"Stop that."

"It's okay Judy, I understand. I'm looking forward to meeting them."

A smile crosses Judy's muzzle and she hugs Nick tightly round his waist. Nick grabs a few things and packs them. After, the two head back to Judy's apartment where she packs some things of her own.

Their train is scheduled to arrive at the station at one o' clock. It is noon now. The mammals walk to, and wait at the station. There is only a half hour until arrival from the time they get to the station. When the transit arrives, Nick and Judy hurry on along with the rush of the crowd that was waiting for the same arriving train. The ride is an hour and a half long. Even though they had rushed on, Nick and Judy had to stand at the end of the car they were in. It wasn't so bad, there is a large window looking out behind the traveling locomotive. The scenery was beautiful. Leaving Zootopia, they could see the high built walls and the even greater sky scrapers peeking over the wall line. The sky was bright, blue, and only a few light, fluffy clouds scattered and broke up the color.

"So, is there anything I should know ahead of time before we get there?"

"Not really. I have some siblings that may be a bit energetic and excited. You'l be the first fox to visit my family farm."

"How many is 'some'?"

"275 brothers and sisters."

Nicks eyes widen and his ears droop as a look of surprise and fear cross his face. Judy chuckles when she sees her mate's reaction.

"What's wrong Nick?"

"Just forgot how you bunnies multiply."

After Nick finishes speaking, the train jolts from a bump in the tracks sending Judy into Nicks arms. Her face rested on his chest. She looked up blushing. Nick looked down at her smiling.

"I didn't know you were falling so hard for me."

Judy giggles then look back to the rest of the car. Some other mammals were staring, some with very judgmental looks. Judy pushed off Nick's chest and regains herself. Nick looks at her quizzically.

"What was that all about?"

"N-nothing."

Nick looks past the frazzled bunny and see the other passengers. Most had gone back to their business, a few still looked on at the two.

"Are you acting like this because we're in public?"

"N-no! I mean, I just..."

"What happened to chancing things? You seemed so sure of it last night."

"Nick, I'm sorry. This is all new to me. I've never even been in a relationship before."

Nick looks away with a sour look. Judy's ears droop back and she looks down.

"I guess you're right. Maybe it is just first time jitters."

Judy smiles slightly, Nick looks down and grins.

"I just hope those nerves settle soon."

"I'm sure they will."

A while later the train arrives in Bunny Burrow. Fields outstretched the landscape for miles. Not many buildings, just a house here and there and a couple of farms. Nick looked on with wide eyes.

"So many bunnies..."

"Well what did you expect silly fox?"

Judy giggles at Nick, but nick just shrugs. Soon the train halts at the station and every mammal rushes off. Nick and Judy hung back to let the stampede rush off. When Judy and Nick step off, Stu and Bonnie Hopps are waiting for them.

"Mom! Dad!"

Judy darts ahead and leaps into a hug with both of her parents.

"Hi there honey, how was the trip?"

"It was good, the cars were packed."

Nick walks calmly up to the three bunnies and extends a paw.

"Hello. I'm Nick Wilde."

Stu and Bonnie look to Judy then back to Nick. Stu takes Nick's paw and shakes in greeting.

"Well hey there Nick. Name's Stu. Feel free to call me buy it."

"And I am Bonnie. Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Well, he sure is polite Judy."

Judy smiles and nods to Nick who returns the gesture. Now acquainted, the group head to the Hopp's family home. As they approach Nick notices the herd of bunnies rushing about the yard. Numerous, energetic, hopping bunnies. He felt a little intimidated. Stu and Bonnie walked just ahead of Nick and Judy, Judy took Nick's paw and gave him a reassuring look. Nick smiled and gave the bunnies hand a light squeeze.

"So Nick, what do you think of the country side?"

Judy jumps and brings her hand sharply back to her side. Nick gives her a hurt look. Judy sees this and looks down feeling guilty.

"It's beautiful. You can see everywhere without the billions of buildings in the city, and it's nice and quiet."

"Glad you like it. W have a guest room prepared for you in the burrow."

"Thank you, I hope not to be a burden."

"Oh nonsense, any friend of Judy's is welcome here."

Nick looks down again at Judy with the same hurt expression. Judy just looks up with a sad and sorry expression. This was going to be a big step and a huge trial for their love. Will it be stronger than fear and family, or will the fire be extinguished.


	3. Chapter 3: Difficulties

"Fox!"

A plethora of little bunnies come charging past Stu, Bonnie, and Judy and tackle Nick to the giggles watching as her siblings examine her fox lover. A few look at and touch his tail, a few contort his mouth and look at his teeth, others sit on him as the rest stand around him.

"Wow, his tail is so soft!"

"Gee you're teeth are sharp. are you gonna eat us mister fox?"

"No, bunnies upset my stomach."

"Alright kids, let's not overwhelm our guest."

The young bunnies step away from Nick and he stands himself back up dusting off his clothing.

"It's okay Mr. H, it's a nice change from mammals trying to avoid me."

Judy's ears droop as she recalls Nick's past and thinks of how h must have been treated between then and when they met. The kids all run back to what they were doing before and Nick rejoins Judy and her parents. When they enter the burrow Nick looks around the first room.

"Quite roomy in here. Didn't expect such spacious architecture for bunnies."

"Well we need it for how many kids we have."

Nick laughs nervously at Bonnie's remark.

"Me and your father are going to go and prepare dinner. Why don't you show Nick around Judy?"

"Sure thing mom."

"Just be safe and feel free to bug me or your mom if you two need anything."

Nick knew he meant for Judy to go to them in case he acted vicious or savage. But he stood unfazed and nodded.

"I know dad. We'll catch up with you guys when dinner is ready."

"Have fun you two."

Bonnie and Stu walk off down a hall leaving Nick and Judy in the foyer. Judy leads Nick around the burrow. There are numerous walk ways and hundreds of rooms. There are 200 bedrooms, 100 bathrooms, two entertainment rooms, 20 play rooms for the kids, one grand dining room and kitchen, and multiple emergency exits.

"Geez, Would be easy to get lost in here."

"Just stick with me and you'll be fine."

"I don't think I could bare to part ways regardless."

Judy blushes and smiles up at Nick. After a short walk down one walk way, the two end up outside a door leading to a bedroom.

"And the last stop is my room."

"Oh what could possibly lie beyond the door of Zootopia's best bunny officer's bedroom. What secrets does she keep locked away from her past."

"Oh stuff it Nick."

Nick and Judy tease at each other before the bunny opens the door. inside the room to the left is a desk. A few posters as well of a couple of music groups and artists. My Chemical Rodents, Gazelle, Judas Sheep, and Chasing cars stand out to Nick. On the right are some shelves filled with books. A couple romance and graphic novels catch Nick's attention. Finally against the wall straight ahead, set under a large window, is Judy's bed. A sizeable grouping of plushies decorate the head of the well made bed. Nick walks over and picks up a fox and bunny plush.

"I see you had a hobby."

Judy blushes and swipes away the fox plush.

"They helped me sleep some nights when I couldn't."

Nick smiles and leans down placing a quick kiss on Judy's cheek."

"Well, you have me for that now."

The bunny blushes harder and smiles up at Nick. The fox crouches to sit on the edge of the bed but falls back completely on the softer than expected mattress. The other stuffed friends launch up and over Nick, burying him where he now lie. Judy laughs at her silly fox as he sits his head up above the layer of plush.

"I feel like I was in a similar position just earlier."

Nick sits himself on the edge of the bed and looks now eye level at Judy. Her laugh leaves him speechless. A beautiful sound that lifted him from any dark place he may fall into. A smile that lit the way to an even brighter future. In silence he just looked at her.

"What's the matter Nick? Plush got your tongue?"

"Very funny fluff. I was just lost in those big bright violet pearls you have."

"My silver tongued fox."

Nick smiled and looked on at Judy with dreamy eyes. The hazel of his iris's entranced Judy. She loved his smile and eyes. She loves his smile more when it's there because of her. A blissful silence fills the room as the universe disappears around them. Through the silence Nick swiftly grabs Judy by the hips and pulls her into a deep and passionate kiss. Maw to maw the couple fall back on the pillow top. Judy lay on top of Nick, her feet only reaching his knees as she is half his height. Their body's close together, held tighter by Nick arms wrapped round Judy. "So, when will you tell your parents about us?"

"I will tonight when I can tell them in private."

"Are you sure you'll be able to tell them?"

"I think so."

Nick shoots a stern look at Judy. Judy gives an apologetic look that melts Nick heart and softens his gaze. The two stand up and leave the room, making their way to the kitchen. Standing at the oven is Bonnie.

"Hey mom."

Bonnie turns with a smile greeting both.

"Hey hon, hi Nick. You're a bit early. Dinner still has a little longer to cook."

"Well, I'll leave the Kitchen to the women. I've learned it's for the best to stay out of the way. Catch you two later."

Nick walks back out of the room and leaves Judy and her mother alone. Judy knew he was giving her the chance to tell her about them. But now she felts small, smaller than usual. She sits herself at an island counter top, Bonnie joins letting the food cook.

"So, how's being back home?"

"It's great, I've really missed you guys."

"Well, it isn't as exciting as the big city, that's for sure."

"Yeah, but that gets overwhelming sometimes."

"But you have Nick to help you along. He's lived in the city his whole life right?"

"Yeah..."

Bonnie noticed Judy's change in mood. She leans on her elbows and looks at her daughter.

"What's wrong honey bun?"

"Oh, it's nothing mom."

"Judith Laverne Hopps, you can't hide anything from your mother."

"Well, it's nothing."

"It seems like a big something."

As Judy inhales deeply and goes to speak the timer sounds for the food.

"Well, you tell m when you're ready to dear. For now, dinner si ready. Why don;t you go let Nick know."

"Okay mom."

Judy walked back to her room. Her head hung low, she wanted desperately to tell her parents. But it was much harder than she imagined. She knows she loves Nick, she knows she wants things to go well. But her parents are a whole new factor. She can't predict how they will react. Judy reaches her room, when she enters she sees nick examining her books.

"Find anything interesting?"

"Hmm? Oh no. I'm not much of a reader."

"Figures."

"So, how did it go?"

Judy's ears droop back an her chin lowers again. Nick can tell how it went. He turns facing her completely now.

"Judy, are you sure you can do this? Be with me I mean?"

"Of course! I want it so badly."

"Are you sure you're not embarrassed by it?"

"Nick, that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

Judy just walks over to her bed and sits on the edge. Head hung low and ears flopped over her face, hiding her sad expression. Nick moves in front of her and kneels face to face with her. He places a paw on the melancholic bunny's shoulder.

"Judy, I love you. I want the world to know that, I'm sure that I'm ready to risk it all. I understand your fears. But you stand up for what you want, you taught m how to be brave and how to face the world head on instead of fighting to stay adrift in it."

"I'm sorry Nick. Thank you for understanding."

"Look, if you can't tell your parent's before we leave, maybe we should take time to think about it all."

Judy looks up, her eyes watery. Just the thought of losing what took so long to obtain broke her little bunny heart.

"So, is dinner ready?"

Judy said nothing but nodded her answer.

"I suppose we should head to the dining room then."

Nick kisses the top of Judy's hanging head. She looks up to see a reassuring smile.

"I don't want things to be so difficult. No matter what the outcome, I'll be by your side."

Judy smiles and wipes under her eye. Somehow Nick always made the most difficult times seem so simple and easy. If only she could hold that thought when the time to act came without him there. This had to be done on her own. But with new found confidence, she believed she could go through with it.

Now in the dining room, a buffet big enough to feed all of the ZPD was spread on a log table that was surrounded by a horde of bunnies.

"Here Nick, we had a seat for you placed right next to Judy."

Bonnie gestured to two empty chairs next to her and Stu. Nick nodded and he and Judy sat in their places. Stu looked over to Judy with a smile then spoke to Nick.

"So, what do ya think of our home?"

"Oh, it's great. Would be easy to get lost in here."

"Yeah, was the devil to build. My grandpappy dug this place out and hand built everything with a few helpers."

"That's very impressive."

Stu smiled seeming to be more comfortable with Nick. They all ate their food and after put in group effort to take care of everything. Afterwards, the young bunnies went off to bed Judy showed Nick to his guest room. There is another large window with a bed placed underneath. There is an end table at the foot of the bed and a lamp placed on it. A dresser sat in the far right corner.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Yeah..."

"Good night carrots. Sweet dreams."

Nick kneels and lifts Judy's chin bringing her lips to his. A kiss goodnight is shared before Judy leaves for her room. Nick walks over to the bed. He disrobes and now in only his underwear, slides under the covers. The bed was much to small for him so he had to curl up to fit all of himself on the mattress. Darn bunny sized bed.

Back in Judy's room, she takes off the dress and lays among her stuffed friends. She grabs the fox plushies and looks at it longingly. She holds it tightly to her chest as she curls herself around it and slips into slumber. Tomorrow would be a big day.


	4. Chapter 4: On the Right Path

Morning in Bunnyburow. The sun shined over the fields, illuminating the crops covering for acres. The grass swayed in the breeze which brought a welcomed cool to the hot day. In the burrow, the beams of light shine through the window set over top Judy's bed. with a low groan the bunny's eyes open a crack, adjusting to the bright of the day. Judy is still curled around the little stuffed fox. She sighs, thinking of Nick and hoping he slept well.

In Nick's room the light shines through, the blanket that was once covering the fox now lie on the floor. Nick was sprawled over the much too small bed, gaping maw, snoring with a small puddle of drool by his ear. A loud pounding on his door jolted the sleeping vulpine awake. Nick shot up and fell to the floor. With a groan he lifts himself up and sits a moment on his paws and knees.

"Who is it?"

The door opens and the cheerful face of Judy pops in. Her look turns to concern when she notices Nick's situation.

"Oh I'm sorry Nick. It's time to get up."

"You don't say?"

Judy rushes in and shuts the door before getting down to Nick's level to see if he is alright.

"Are you okay Nick?"

"I'm better now."

Nick grins devilishly and tackles Judy pinning her arms above her head while hovering over her.

"Oh no, a vicious fox attack. Whatever shall I do?"

"Submit and accept your fate."

Nick leans down and engages a kiss. Judy closes her eyes and returns the action. Time slows, when the two break from the kiss they gaze lovingly into each others eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Judy leaves the room and lets Nick get dressed. Afterwards they head into the dining room again to have breakfast. Another grand feast lay spread across the long table. Once everyone has finished eating, the kids go about their morning chores while Nick, Judy, Bonnie and Stu clan up.

"Say Nick, would you mind helping me out with a few things?"

"Sure thing Mr. H. We'll leave the women to themselves."

Nick follows Stu outside to get what he needs doing, done. Alone again with her mother, Judy takes a deep breath.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes Judy?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

Judy and Bonnie sit at the island where they had conversed last night. Judy clasps her paws together. Bonnie, with a look of concern, waits for her daughter to speak.

"Mom, I've started seeing someone from Zootopia."

"Really? That's great. What's he like? How did you meet?"

"Well, it was during my first real case at the precinct..."

Bonnie listened to Judy as she described her encounter with Nick, though Judy never flat out sid it was him.

"So what's he like?"

"He can be confusing to be honest. But he always means well and he always finds a way to make me smile. He can also be very romantic, which honestly I didn't think he was capable of."

"He sounds like a really nice fox."

"Yeah he... Wait, what?!"

"Judy, I'm not blind. I can see whats right in front of my eyes."

"So...?"

"So what?"

"You aren't disgusted or disappointed?"

"Well I am a bit scared, you are my daughter after all. But I trust you. You went to a big city and within your first few weeks, you made a huge impact and changed mammal's lives and outlook on things."

"What do you think of Nick?"

"He seems nice. He's polite and he makes my little girl happy. That's all he needs."

Judy tears up and jolts over to her mother, hugging her. Bonnie held her daughter as she shed a few tears of relief.

"How do you think dad will feel about it?"

"He may go into shock for a bit but I'm sure he'll settle quickly and be okay."

Judy let's out a sigh of relief. One parent down, one to go.

Nick is with Stu in the garage that is built off the left side of the farm house. The old family far truck with the pink bunny logo printed on the side sat in the middle. Rust decorated the vehicle with experience and years of use.

"Pretty beat up isn't it?"

"Yeah, she sure is worn, but she's been with us for years and she just needs a couple things fixed up."

"Well, I'm happy to lend a paw."

Stu steps up onto a crate and pops the hood. Now looking down into the engine he asks Nick to hand him a tool from the bench just behind them. Nick hands the busy bunny his requested tool and looks on as he tinkers.

"So Nick, have you always lived in the big city?"

"Yep. Born and raised on those streets."

"How's my little girl been handling it all?"

"Judy? She's a real trooper. Handles everything like a pro."

"That's good. So, do you and Judy see each other outside of work often?"

"No. Only just this week."

"So, what are you two?"

Nick's eyes shoot wide and he gulps. How to answer this question? Should he lay it out and see where it goes? Or wait for Judy to tell him, if she ever does.

"We're partners at the ZPD and good friends."

"That it?"

"Yep."

Nick tries to avoid the topic and asks Stu what he's doing to the truck's engine. Stu explains the issue and that it should be done with a few minutes of hard working on.

"Judy talks about ya a lot."

"Oh really? Didn't think I was worth mentioning."

"Well to her you are. Always says how she would probably lose her mind if she didn't have you for a partner."

Nick's ears turn red with blush. He never thought that she said such things before last night, let alone to her parents.

"I'm sure there's more going on than you care to tell. If there is, I only want to make one thing clear."

"Okay?"

"If you hurt my daughter, I will make savage look tame. She trusts you and obviously feels a lot. I'm willing to accept it. Just be good to my little girl."

"Mr. H, I couldn't be anything else but good to her."

"I hope you're right. Also you can call me Stu."

Stu straightens up and turns to face Nick, eye level standing on the crate. The bunny extends a greasy paw out to Nick and looks at him with a smile. Nick smiles his cheeky smile and takes hold of the greasy appendage.

"Good to have you Nick."

"Good to be here Stu."

The day passes by until mid afternoon. Nick and Stu walk back to the burrow, greasy with tattered fur.

"Looks like she'll be running in no time Stu."

"Yeah, she sure is a trooper."

The two mammals walk through the door. Little bunnies are running around playing and laughing.

"Jak, where's your mother and Judy?"

"They're in the second living room."

The child goes back to playing while Stu and Nick walk down the hallway to where Bonnie and Judy are. Through the archway Judy and her mother are sitting on the couch set between two end tables with a coffee table in front. Pictures of the entire family line the walls all around the room.

"Well hello boys. How did it go?"

"Went well ma, Nick was a big help."

"He looks like he's been working hard."

"I try ma'am."

Judy giggles at the mess that Nick is. She has never seen the fox get down and dirty.

"Well why don't you go take a shower Nick. When you're done we'll meet up in the Kitchen."

"Sounds good ma'am. Where is the shower?"

"Oh please, just call me Bonnie. It's to the left down the hall, take a left and it will be the third room on your left."

"Thanks Bonnie. See you guys soon."

Nick leaves the room leaving Bonnie, Stu, and Judy by themselves. Stu sits between the two and gives his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Stu, I think Judy has something to tell you."

"What's happening Jude?"

Judy fidgets a moment before looking up at her father. She takes in a deep breath and begins.

"Dad, what do you think of Nick?"

"He's a good guy. Surprisingly handy for a city fox."

"You aren't afraid of him?"

"Should I be? You've worked with him for quite a while now and he seems trustworthy by how you talk about him."

Judy let out a sigh of relief. She returns, but before she speaks her father beats her to it.

"I know Judy. It's okay."

"You know what?"

"About you two. I had a chat with Nick while we were out."

"So, you're okay with it?"

"As long as he treats my little girl right I have no problems with him."

Tears form again in Judy's eyes as she jumps up hugging her parents. A huge weight has been lifted and it made her feel close to flying.

"You definitely have your father's emotional bursts."

"I love you guys."

"We love you too Judy."

The three bunnies walk to the kitchen. Soon after Nick rejoins them. It is time to make dinner for everyone. Bonnie, Stu, Nick, and Judy all made dinner tonight. Tomorrow was when Nick and Judy planned to go back to Zootopia. Dinner took about two hours to prepare, setting the table took half an hour. Bonnie called to the kids who were all in the burrow at this hour. Everyone sat at the table, same places as the night before.

Some conversation was had. Talk of the day, what Judy and Bonnie did while Nick and Stu worked on the truck and did a few other things and how the truck was coming along. After everyone ate, the kids went to bed and the adults took care of things again. When that was all done, the four mammals sat in the Kitchen. Nick sighs exhausted.

"That's crazy. How do you guys do that every day?"

"Well it certainly is hard work, but it's worth it to take care of the family."

"Yeah, big family means big work."

"I'm sure you will find out about all that soon enough."

Nick chuckles and looks at Judy. The bunny gives him that beautiful smile she always gave him.

"You make sure you keep her safe in that big city for us."

Nick nods then double takes in surprise. He looks at Bonnie with a puzzled look. Bonnie simply nods at the fox. Nick looks back at Judy who is still smiling. Nick returns the grin and looks at her with soft eyes.

"Well, it's getting late. You two should get some rest before going back to Zootopia."

"Yeah, sounds good. Good night."

"Good night Nick, it's been nice having you over."

"It's been nice to be here."

Nick and Judy leave the kitchen and head down the large hall. They arrive at Judy's room.

"Well, good night Judy. See ya in the morning."

"Where do you think you'r going?"

"To my room?"

Judy takes Nick by the paw and brings him into her room and she shuts the door.

"This is your room tonight, silly fox."

Nick says nothing, he just smiles as his eyes begin to water. Judy wraps her arms round the foxes waist and holds herself tightly to him. Nick raises her chin with a finger and kisses her deeply. In this life he has lived, running, fighting, falling down. Now he had her to keep him up and running in the right direction. On a path he wished for without ever knowing it. The two disrobe and climb into Judy's bed. This time the small bed doesn't bother Nick, he curls around Judy encasing her in himself. If you asked Nick what happened in Zootopia only a year ago, he would have said dreams die and spirits break. But now, his dream has come true. His place has been found, it was right next to her.


End file.
